


orion

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "well... promise not to laugh first."tsukishima makes a scandalized noise. "i would never.""i'm about to seriously nerd out, tsukki. promise." yamaguchi turns to look at tsukishima, and the stars are reflected in his eyes."fine, fine. i promise."--i know too much about stars
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the road to lvl17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	orion

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of the road to lvl17!

"hey," yamaguchi whispers. "it's orion."

tsukishima blinks up at the sky blankly. quite honestly, he has no idea where he's supposed to be looking. he tries to follow the line of yamaguchi's finger, pointing up towards the stars, but he can't tell. "tell me about it," he says instead of asking where it is.

"well... promise not to laugh first."

tsukishima makes a scandalized noise. "i would _never_."

"i'm about to seriously nerd out, tsukki. promise." yamaguchi turns to look at tsukishima, and the stars are reflected in his eyes.

"fine, fine. i promise."

yamaguchi nods. "good. mythology or facts?"

"uh... both."

"okay. facts first, then." he looks back up at the sky, then points at a star. "that's betelgeuse. it's the tenth brightest star. and that--" he points further down and slightly to the right-- "is bellatrix. it's not one of the brightest stars in the grand scheme of things, but i think it's kinda neat anyway." tsukishima follows the path of yamaguchi's finger as best he can, diagonally to saiph and over to rigel. he's definitely not gonna be able to remember this an hour from now, but yamaguchi's rambling is too endearing. "that little line of three stars there in the middle, that's orion's belt. that's why i can find it so fast."

"at least you're just looking for a landmark instead of being a _total_ nerd," tsukishima teases.

"wh-- _hey_. don't be an ass. just try finding it now that you know there's a belt--bet you anything it's super easy."

tsukishima rolls his eyes but looks away, and his eyes are naturally drawn back to the line of three bright stars. "unfair," he says. "you've been conditioning me this whole time."

"so i guess you don't want to hear the mythology," yamaguchi replies primly.

" _i never said that_ _._ "

"that's what i thought." yamaguchi looks back up. "orion is known as the hunter. he was the son of poseidon, and he was supposedly the most handsome man to ever exist, but he was boastful. despite this, artemis fell in love with him. he told everyone that he would be able to rid the earth of all wild animals with his talent, and gaia, the earth goddess, was outraged. she sent a scorpion to defeat him, and when he found out his arrows couldn't break through its armor, he fled to the sea. apollo, the god of the sun, asked artemis, his sister, to hit a target in the sea, and told her it was a horrible villain, but he really just wanted her to kill orion before they could, like, get together."

"yikes."

"yikes indeed. so orion died."

"rest in peace."

"r.i.p. to a real one."

**Author's Note:**

> parksie gushes abt orion via yamaguchi for 10 minutes straight [bass boosted] [content aware scale]


End file.
